Beyond the Surface
by Lielie96
Summary: The world of Soul Eater is not all it seems. Warning: Here be feels...
**Kid's POV:**

We had just finished our respective missions and had returned to Death City the same day. We were all walking to the Death Room to discuss the results with Father. As we walked we filled each other on what had happened while we were apart and what we had encountered. It was times like this where we were happy to be alive and friends with each other.  
Knocking on the door, our recollections turned to silence as we waited a response.  
A soft "Come in" signalled for us to enter. Upon entering, Father looked at us and smiled (I'd assume). He waited for us to all be inside and stand still.  
"Hello Kiddo. It's so good to see you," he started. "It's so good to see all of you."  
I nodded in response. "Hello Father. We would like to report on our missions."  
Father nodded. "So you took down those kishin eggs?"  
I nodded once more. "Yes."  
Father looked at Maka and Soul. "We would like to report a success as well," Maka said.  
"We did run into a bit of trouble," Tsubaki started as Father looked over at her and Black Star.  
"But we did it!" Black Star butted in.

Father seemed pleased with us. "Very good. I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well."  
I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Father. We will be going if that is all."  
Father nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I'll assign you other missions later. Go rest for now."  
I did a quick bow before turning and leaving with all my friends right behind me.

 **Death's POV:**

A soft knock came at my door. "Come in," I said, looking up from my paperwork.  
A small smile made its way onto my face as the young boy opened the door and immediately started strategically placing plush toys around the room. Eventually he stood still, one still in his hand.  
"Hello Kiddo. It's so good to see you," I greeted. "All of you," I motioned to the various toys surrounding the boy.  
They boy smiled, even as he tried to keep a neutral face. "Hello Father. I would like to report that our respective missions have been a success."  
My eyes widened a little. "Oh. You took down the kishin eggs?" I asked.  
The boy nodded. "Yes," he said simply. Looking over at the plush rabbit and dog sitting on the table to his right, "Maka and Soul managed to as well." He turned his attention to the left, at the blue monkey and little deer. "Black Star and Tsubaki ran into a bit of trouble but they managed."  
I smiled and nodded. "Very good. I'm so proud of you. You're doing well."  
The boy smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Father. We'll be going if that is all"  
I nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I'll assign you another mission later. You go rest."  
The boy did a quick bow before taking his toys a leaving.

It broke my heart seeing the poor boy in this state. His name was John, but instead that everyone call him "Death the Kid", taking an altered form of my last name, d'Eath. I'm not his real father, but I'm the closest thing he has to one.  
He was sent to me about two years ago, to help him cope with what had happened. I was his psychologist at the time. But over the first few months working with him, I decided to take him out of foster care and bring him into my home. He was a danger to himself really, but I really couldn't blame him. A lot had happened to the poor boy in the span of just a night.  
I don't know the full story, but from what I've gathered, one night the neighbours reported gunshots from the boy's house. When the police arrived, they found the entire family had been shot, except for the boy, who had hid in his closet the entire time. The police had ruled it off as just a robbery gone wrong. But in one night, he lost everything. His mother, his father, his sisters and brother; all taken away from him right before his very eyes.  
As his form of coping, he projects an image of his siblings into the various toys he holds dear.

The little deer is, in his mind, Tsubaki, his oldest sister. The monkey that he claims is her "partner" is Black Star and was originally owned by the real Tsubaki before the tragedy.  
Maka is the light brown rabbit and originally belonged to Soru, who is represented by the white dog, called Soul.  
Lastly, his twin sisters, Liz and Patty. I believe he feels responsible for all their deaths, but even more so for his baby twin sisters. He carries the doll that represents them everywhere and does not let it leave his side, even for a moment. The doll is a two headed abomination, created from the twins first toys. With one head and body of a dark brown squirrel and the other head and tail of a lighter one, each head sporting a little cowboy hat. The darker head is Liz to the boy as she was older, even just by a few minutes, while the light one is Patty.

He lives in this delusion of a world where they go on missions and fight evil and constantly risk their lives. And it pains me to see him living in that world instead of the real one, which is why I try to play along sometimes. The "missions" I send him on are to fight his inner demons, "kishin eggs" as he calls them. The one he just came back from, was visiting his family's graves for the first time since the tragedy. He thinks I won't know that he cried, but I could hear it in his voice. His voice cracked a little whenever he mentioned the name of a family member. Some people would see it as cruel, and maybe it is, but it will help him open up a bit more.  
I was so lost in my thoughts, that I almost didn't notice the door open again. I looked over and smiled. "What's up, Kiddo?" I asked the boy, who was currently trying to use the door to hide himself.  
I stood up and picked up the boy. "What is it?" I asked again.  
The boys pained face stared back at me, pulling at my heart once more. He was on the verge of tears and when he finally spoke, his voice cracked with obvious pain and sadness.

"Why did mommy kill them all?"

 **A/N: Hello all… Thank you so much for reading this. Please R &R. I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
